If You Only Knew
by Heartsyou54
Summary: He would do anything to change the past, but no matter what, he knew she wouldn't be coming back. He just hoped the unbearable pain in his heart would go away with time. Sequel to Love me, Kiss me, Thrill me. Randy/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer- I own any one who's non recognizable _

"_Jessica, I'm serious just tell me where he is! I know you know!" John crossed his arms over his broad chest as he stared intently at the young girl in front of him. _

"_I'm not telling you John! It's only been three months! You know how bad he's probably still doing?" Jess looked around the room biting her lip as she tried to avoid John's death glare._

"_Yeah, well it'd be nice to even know if the baby's still alive!" John raised his voice causing Jessica to sigh in defeat. _

"_Fine! Pack your bags, it's a long trip." She mumbled the last few words, pushing past the muscular man. _

That was two days ago, and they were finally arriving at their destination.

"You know, you should really tell Shawn where he is, he'd kill Randy, but he still deserves to see his grandson." John truthfully spoke, driving up the path of a long driveway.

"Cena, it's his own fault he can't figure it out. If he does figure it out, then we won't stop him, but were not telling him." Jessica rolled her eyes stepping out of the car once it came to a complete stop.

"Who lived here?" John asked looking at the medium size house in the woods.

"It was Chloe's favorite place…" Jess smiled sadly

"Yet again, who lived here?"

"Her grandparents did… when they died she never really got to go back to visit. She told everyone it was her favorite place though."

"His car isn't even here, he probably killed himself and the baby by driving off a cliff. We shouldn't have left him alone with the baby! He's most likely one of two things!" John rambled loudly

"Oh yeah, and what's that Mr. Know it all?"

"1. Suicidal or 2. Crazy as hell!"

"Shut up you dumb ass." She glared at the older man before picking up the floor mat.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting the spare key." She answered

"Somebody's coming!" John swallowed hard

"John, nobody knows about this place! Chill out! It's probably just Randy!" She reassured him as they walked inside the dark house.

"This is freaking me out! Turn the lights on." Jessica sighed mumbling under her breath as she turned the lights on.

"Are you okay now?" Jessica laughed looking around the house.

"I'm fine." He replied stepping into the living room. "There's baby stuff here…maybe he didn't kill himself and the baby."

"You are so ne-" Jessica stopped mid-sentence as Randy stepped into the house, his eye brows raised as he closed the door.

"Hey Ran. How's it going man?" John smiled innocently walking over to his friend slowly.

"I'm fine. So is Matt. You guys can leave now." Randy flatly replied placing the car seat on the counter.

"Were not leaving man. You look like hell." John eyed his best friend carefully as Randy picked up the baby slowly.

"I'm fine, and so is Matt. Just leave." Randy clenched his jaw tightly walking into the living room.

"Randy, just let us stay for awhile and help you out. You look like you haven't slept in weeks, and you actually have a , and it's starting to creep me out! At least go upstairs and take a shower, and take a nap or something. We can take care of Matt for a little bit." Jessica bit her lip focusing on Matt.

"Fine." Randy whispered handing the baby to Jessica.

"How do you think he's doing?" John whispered to her while Randy slowly walked upstairs.

"To be honest? Worse then I expected." Jess sighed looking down at the sleeping infant in her arms.

"At least Matt looks good." John smiled slightly touching his tiny hand. "I guess Orton really can raise a kid."

"I guess so." Jessica smiled sadly watching as the peaceful baby slept.

XoX

When Randy awoke, he felt at ease. His mind was clear, his heart no longer felt broken. He felt as if nothing bad had ever happened. His heart raced as he looked down to find Matthews usual spot empty. He rose from the bed, running down the stairs searching frantically for his son.

"Where the hell did he go?!" Randy tried his best to keep his emotions calm as he looked every where possible downstairs.

"Woah! What happened here?!" John questioned stepping over a broken lamp

"Where the fuck did you guys take my son?!" Randy yelled grabbing the baby from Johns large hands.

"We just took him to the park… that's it. We thought you were going to be asleep longer. Were sorry Ran, we didn't think you'd wake up." Jessica replied quietly, watching the anger flash through his eyes.

"You guys don't take my son anywhere without me knowing! Got it?!" Randy narrowed his eyes as the two just nodded.

"I don't think you guys heard me, I said got it?" Randy repeated himself taking a step closer to them.

"Yeah, we got it." John answered holding his hands up in defeat.

"Good, I really don't think you guys want to fuck around with me right now." Randy clenched his jaw, placing Matt carefully in his swing. And just like that, the emptiness settled in again, his heart slowly falling apart with each breath that escaped his throat. Some times, he wished it was him that died instead of Chloe.

"I love you Matt." Randy kissed the infants head, watching as his blue eyes slowly closed.

"Shawn's been crying a lot. He really misses Chloe and Matt…." Jessica sighed

"Of course he's going to upset! I killed his daughter and took away his grandson! You think he's gunna be singing happy songs and doing the retarded shit he does?" Randy slammed a cupboard door shut a scowl on his face.

"Settle down Randy!" John stated in a firm voice.

"Don't." Randy shut his eyes tightly

"Don't what?" John stepped closer to the younger man.

"Don't tell me what to do." Randy's eyes grew dark as he opened them slowly.

"What's with you man?"

"What the fuck do you think is with me?! My girlfriend's dead, everyone hates me, including my whole family, and now I have you telling me what the fuck to do!"

"She wasn't even your girlfriend Randy! You have to get over it! I know your sad, but you cant be clinging on to your son and moping around for the rest of your life!" John yelled

"Stop it John!" Jessica groaned watching as Randy stepped closer to John, their chests touching as they glared at each other. She knew it was only a matter of time before one of them hit each other.

"Say something like that again, and see what happens." Randy angrily growled

"Is that a threat?" John smirked

"No, it's a promise." Randy smirked stepping backwards as he searched the kitchen for something to eat.

"The only reason she's dead is because you couldn't keep your dick to yourself, and couldn't resist being a jackass to her every chance you got." Randy dropped the glass plate in his hand watching as it shattered on the floor.

"You know how many times she came to me crying because of you? Your lucky she didn't get an abortion, you didn't deserve her when you had her, and now you don't even deserve your kid, I can't believe I even backed you up through this all. Matt would be better off with Shawn, I'm sure Chloe's watching you all the time and regretting ever leaving him with you."

"Oh my god!" Jessica screamed loudly covering her eyes after watching Randy slam John into the cupboards. She re-opened her eyes a few seconds later and wish she would have left them closed, she couldn't stand seeing them fight. As John's fist connected with Randy's nose, the blood started pouring. And that's when Jessica couldn't take it any more. If they wanted to fight, she would let them.

"Your fucking insane!" John groaned feeling the glass go into his back after Randy had tackled him into the middle of the floor.

"Get off of me!" Randy growled trying his hardest to block his face from all the punches the older man threw his way.

"Matthew doesn't deserve a dad like you. You were right. You should have stayed the fuck away from him! You really are going to fuck up his mind." John prepared himself for the final punch, he closed his eyes already dreading the pain that would soon follow it, and he was right. The pain was enough to make him want to cry, but he didn't. He wouldn't ever show weakness, especially to Randy.

_Here's the day you hoped would never come  
Don't feed me violins  
just run with me through rows of speeding cars.  
The papercuts the cheating lovers  
The coffee's never strong enough  
I know you think it's more than just bad luck_

Randy's head hung head low, he knew all eyes were on him, he slammed the door to the bathroom shut looking into the mirror as he stared at himself. The lump in his throat never going away, the pain in his chest growing as he slammed his fist into the mirror, watching the pieces fall into the sink. He would never know why life had to be so fucked up, ever.

He could taste the blood building up in his mouth, but he didn't care. All he cared about was getting the fuck out of the hospital and back home to his son. He hated how easily he got angry, he hated even more how much he hurt everyone around him when he was angry.

"Randy, the doctors ready to see you." John quietly spoke

"I'm not seeing a doctor, I'll be fine." Randy replied walking out of the bathroom with a quick pace.

"Fine , if you want to slowly bleed to death, then be my guest." John rolled his eyes following his friend out of the waiting room and into the cold rainy weather.

"Right now, being dead sounds better then staying alive…" Randy whispered getting into his Hummer.

"I'd knew you say that. Which is exactly why Jessica called Shawn to pick up Matthew. If you wanna keep your job, Vince says you need to go see a therapist." John replied

"I'm not going to some damn therapist! I don't need help and I'm not fucking psycho!" Randy angrily hissed, glaring at the man beside him.

"Everyone thinks you need help, including me, so that's what were going to do, starting tomorrow, you'll be going to a therapist for a 30 day session. So pack your bags Orton." John informed his sulking friend.

"Did I tell you how much I want to kill you right now?" John sighed staring out the window, he would never admit it, but right now, he almost pitied his friend.

**Lyrics belong to Imogen Heap and her totally amazing song, Speeding Cars. Listen to it, its awesome really. So, love it? Hate it? Want to suggest anything? Just tell me! I'll add it to the story! (= Please review! Please? For me? )= And, You ALL should check out this new story my very close friend is working on! It's called 'Inside the WWE' By RKO.I.F. It's amazing! So check it out and review! (= **


	2. Chapter 2

Bodies disengaged, our mouths are fleshing over.  
Is this an echo game?  
Irises retreating to ovals of white.  
The urge to feel your face, and blood rushing to paint my handprint.  
A Frisbee one by one; your vinyl on lamanent, desperate for some kind of contact.

Her heart beat raced with each long stride she took, she was trying desperately to fight the light headiness she felt. Nothing would stop her, not now, not when she was so close. The lights grew brighter with each second that passed, she knew she was succeeding, the smile on her face never left. She only wished he'd be by her side when she awoke.

XoX

"Randy, why don't we start off by talking about this past year." James tapped his pen against his desk. Randy narrowed his eyes staring out the window behind the doctor, watching as a flock of birds flew across the tall trees.

"I'm not telling you shit." The young man smiled leaning back in his chair.

"Alright then, why don't we move on to something else. Why don't you tell me about how your feeling right now." James folded his hands, leaning closer into the wooden desk.

"I don't know, how are you feeling?" Randy shrugged

"I'm feeling fine. But I can tell your not."

"Why do you say that?" Randy rose an eye brow staring intently at the grey haired man in front of him.

"By the look in your eyes Mr. Orton"

Randy sucked in a deep breath, releasing it through his nose.

"What makes you so sure of yourself?" Randy's eyes grew dark as he leaned in closer to the desk.

"Mr. Orton, I'm saying this to you with all honesty. You will get no where in life, by replacing the guilt and doubt you feel, with anger towards everyone else."

Randy turned his head away, glancing at the pictures on the wall. His hands tightened on the arms of the chair.

"Now were getting somewhere." The doctor smiled slightly writing something on the sheet of paper in front of him.

XoX

Her breath grew in sudden, short gasps. The lights burned her eyes, but she wouldn't close them. Not when she was finally awake, finally feeling alive. No body could take this feeling away from her, she wouldn't let them. Not after she fought this hard. She tried to speak, but she couldn't, the raw feeling in her throat wouldn't go away. She swallowed again, wincing as the pain increased deep from her throat.

She looked around the room slowly, frowning when she saw no body there. Not even a trace of someone. One thing crossed her mind as she stood from the bed, slowly regaining her posture. How long have I been out for?

XoX

"Can I leave now?" Randy clenched his jaw, staring at the clock.

"Sure. Just make sure you're here tomorrow at the same time." James stood from his desk, escorting the much taller man to the door.

"Yeah." Randy nodded, he wouldn't be there though. He'd been on his way to San Antonio, picking up his son.

XoX

The bright, star filled sky lit up the street perfectly as Randy walked up the long drive way. The light's in the room he knew all too well flicked on. The tears built in his eyes as he imagined Chloe waking up to tend to their son in the middle of the night. He pictured the smile on her face as she stared lovingly at the infant.

He pushed the thoughts out of his head, walking slowly up the paved drive way. His knuckles brushed against the cool door with each knock. The door slowly opened, revealing a tired looking Macy.

"What do you think your doing here?!" Macy questioned closing the door behind her causing Randy to frown.

"Look, I'm just here to see my son…." Randy spoke softly staring behind her to look at the door.

"Your not allowed any where near him! Shawn got the restraining order signed by the judge today. Now I suggest you leave before I call the cops and have your worthless ass arrested!"

"I'm not going any where with out seeing my son. I haven't seen him in five days….." Randy shook his head breathing deeply through his nose.

"Macy what's going on here?" Jason asked stepping onto the front porch.

"He wants to see Matthew, but he's not getting anywhere near him ever again." Macy gritted her teeth with anger.

"Oh for gods sake Macy! Listen to yourself! He's the only parent that little boy has! If you won't let him see his son, then I will! And Shawn, Rebecca and you won't stop me!" Jason rolled his eyes opening the door to the house wider "Come on Randy, go inside. He's upstairs with Rebecca right now."

"Thanks Jason." Randy smiled appreciatively at the man in front of him before he took the stairs two at a time as he heard his son crying loudly.

"Mommy make him be quiet" Cameron pouted walking into the nursery just before Randy stepped inside behind him.

"He doesn't like being held like that." Randy breathed out feeling his body tense at how red the infants face was.

"You shouldn't be here Randy." Rebecca sighed trying her hardest to make Matt stop crying.

"He's my son, and no matter how many times you guys tell me I shouldn't be here, or shouldn't be holding him, or shouldn't be in his life I'll be here. No matter how many times you guys call the cops on me, or kick me out of you house, I will see him, and I will be in his life. And no matter what, you guys will always know that he's part of me when you look at him, no matter how hard you wish I wasn't his father, I will be." Randy responded

"Just give me my son…." Randy licked his bottom lip "Please…."

"Fine." Rebecca replied "But I doubt he'll stop crying, he hasn't stopped crying since Shawn picked him up." She carefully placed the baby into Randy's awaiting arms the moment his face brushed up against his hard chest Matt stopped crying.

"Could I get a moment alone with him?" Randy quietly asked, touching the soft, dark brown hair on Matt's tiny head.

"Sure. Come on Cameron, let's get you back in bed." Rebecca sighed softly grabbing his hand.

"Okay" Cameron smiled walking out of the room with his mom.

"I hate leaving you here M…. I miss you a lot. You and your mom are the only thing that's on my mind." Randy smiled kissing his forehead gently. " If your mom was still alive, we'd be the perfect little family Matthew…" Randy sat down in the rocking chair, placing a deep blue pacifier in his mouth as he rocked in the chair slowly.

"She would be the perfect mom Matthew, you would have loved her. I never really got a chance to tell her how much she meant to me though. You promise you wont tell anyone if I tell you this?" Randy smiled softly, watching his big blue eyes flutter open slowly. "Your mom was the only person I ever truly loved in this world. I was scared to be a father because I didn't want to fail at being a dad to you and making her sad. I finally realize how immature I was, but I did it because I loved her."

"Even though your grandpa says I never cared about her, I did. She meant the world to me, I had to talk to her, even if that meant being a total ass to her… when your older you better not be like me. If you ever get an 18 year old pregnant which you better not, your taking full responsibility and being the best dad you can be. Even if that does mean making a few mistakes along the way." Randy smiled watching him yawn quietly.

"Maybe you should spend the night." Shawn walked in the room slowly "He hasn't slept in a long time."

"I wouldn't want to cause any trouble. It'd be best if I left." Randy licked his lips placing Matt into Shawn's arms, Matt whimpered slowly opening his eyes.

"No, really, you should stay, he'd be more comfortable in the bed then in his crib" Shawn smiled softly giving the baby back to Randy.

"Thanks" Randy nodded with a slight smile

"No problem." Shawn whispered, shutting the lights off before exiting the room quietly.

Randy carefully got into Chloe's old bed, placing the baby on his chest. For the first time since he left Chloe, a smile crossed his face as he fell asleep. Just sleeping in her bed made it seem like she had never really died…

**I would like to thank everyone for their super fantastical reviews! =D So, did you love it? Did you hate it? Do you wish that Shawn would just give Randy his damn baby back?! Tell me what your thinking, and as always if you have any ideas or suggestions tell me in the review! Also, my friend has an AMAZING STORY OUT CALLED INSIDE THE WWE! CHECK IT OUT AND REVIEW IT FOR HER! PLEASE? =( FOR ME?! =( RANDYS IN IT! It's by RKO.I.F. **


	3. Chapter 3

"I wanna leave now!" Chloe coughed as she tried her best to shout to the doctors who were across the hall from her.

"Ms. Michaels?" An elderly doctor walked into the room quickly

"I want to leave" Chloe replied, pleading with the doctor as he brought her back to bed.

"I can't believe your up!" He shined a bright light into her eyes, watching as they followed with the light. "We though for sure you'd never wake up!"

"Where's my family and my son?" Chloe asked quietly staring at the floor.

"They left a long time ago." He replied checking her blood pressure

"A long time ago?"

"Yes, you've been out for three months."

XoX

The clerk at the front desk typed hard on her keyboard as she searched the flights that were leaving soon. The young brunette let out a deep sigh while tapping her credit card on the counter.

"We have a flight leaving in twenty five minutes. It's the first gate, there's only first class left, is that okay?" The older woman asked with a polite smile.

"That's fine." She smiled back handing her the credit card.

"Alright, 2,500 dollars will be charged." Chloe nodded quickly not caring that Shawn would most likely see the charges on her card the next time he checked his bill. Right now, the only thing she cared about was leaving to see her son and Randy.

XoX

"Is there a reason why you weren't here for your last three appointments Mr. Orton?" Randy nodded his head, watching as the doctor in front of him wrote something on a piece of paper.

"Why were you gone?"

"No reason." Randy flatly replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Care to be more specific?"

"No, not really."

"I can see this isn't working out to well, from now on we'll have your boss be attending the sessions with you, maybe it'll help you talk more."

"I'm not going to talk to you. Ever. Okay?" Randy licked his bottom lip, staring out the window, watching as the rain drops slid down slowly on the glass.

"I've heard about Chloe from one of your co-workers."

"Stop." Randy shifted uncomfortably in his chair

"She was only 18 when she passed away… I heard you were very close with her."

"Shut up." Randy glared

"While she was giving birth she passed away due to a severe complication, and since it was your son, you feel responsible for what happened… don't you?" James asked staring intently at the blue eyed man in front of him.

"Shut the fuck up!" Randy yelled standing up quickly. "Nothings my fault! I did every thing I possibly could to make sure she was going to be okay!"

"But you still couldn't save her, could you?"

Randy narrowed his eyes at James, picking up the cup on his desk and throwing it at the wall behind him. "Don't you EVER talk about Chloe again, or else next time it'll be you instead of your damn cup shattering against the wall." Randy hissed before flinging the door open. He clenched his jaw once his eyes met with none other then Vince Mcmahon's.

"I suggest you take a seat Randy." Vince cleared his throat, sitting in a chair next to James.

XoX

"I never really noticed how much the small things really matter…" Shawn sighed sitting on an empty bench in the locker room.

"What are you talking about?" Dave asked putting on a shirt.

"I was looking through her baby book yesterday, she had the brightest smiles on her face all the time… I remember taking her too the zoo, she loved seeing the monkeys, I found all of her favorite toys in the attic last night. She slept with this every night ever since her grandparents died." Shawn smiled sadly handing the worn off photo to Dave.

"Randy slept over a few nights ago, he wanted to see Matt." Shawn sighed placing the athletic tape into his bag.

"Oh yeah? How'd that go?"

"I didn't think he'd be so good with him… but he is. Matt stops crying even at the sound of his voice. Chloe would be proud of him, he's really stepping up."

"If only he was caring about work as much as he's caring for Matt." Dave sighed packing up his bag. "Did you hear Vince flew down to St. Louis? He has to stay there for the next two weeks or until Orton starts talking to his therapist." Dave rubbed the back of his neck, placing the duffle bag onto his shoulder. "Oh, that and to see if he'll stop missing appointments. He was a no show to the last three."

"He'll be fired before he can even blink." John walked out of the shower, a towel tightly wrapped around his waist.

"Why do you say that?" Shawn asked

"Our little Randal got himself two extra weeks for ditching those three classes, plus, he's getting suspended for a month for fucking Cena up in there little fight a couple weeks ago." Dave laughed grabbing his car keys from his pocket.

"Hey, I didn't lose okay? If anything it was a tie!" John defended himself while getting dressed

"Whatever you say Johnny Boy, whatever you say." Dave smirked walking out of the locker room. "Call me after you talk to Randy on the phone John."

"Okay." John nodded

"Maybe we should go and see him. Elaine said he won't even talk to anyone." Shawn sighed walking out of the locker room with John.

"We just have to give him some time…" John replied

XoX

"I know how your feeling Randy, it's difficult." James pushed the box of tissues on his desk closer to the young man.

"You have no idea how the fuck I feel! For 9 months I ignored her and told her I hope she and Matt died! I dated her best friend just because I knew it would get under skin!" Randy lifted his head, his eyes were a deep red from all the tears he was currently releasing.

"Now, I'm not even a therapist, yet I can tell that you have a commitment issue son." Vince spoke up for the first time in three hours.

"I'm done with this. I should have left two hours ago!" Randy knocked the tissues off the desk and into Vince's lap before leaving James' office. A group of people stared after him as he got on the elevator, he flipped them off finally calming down once the doors closed.

XoX

"Come on Ran, pick up." John mumbled staring at the wall in front of him

"What do you want man?" Randy yawned answering his phone on the very last ring.

"I've been trying to call you all night! Why didn't you answer?" John questioned

"I had to go to a fucking five hour long therapy session! And I have to go to another one today with Vince." Randy mumbled rubbing his eyes "Did I mention he's staying at my house?"

"Who?"

"Vince you dumb ass!" Randy rolled his eyes

"Oh, right."

"Yeah, I gotta go now. I'll call you when ever." Randy sighed hanging up the phone quickly before rolling out of bed and walking downstairs.

"Your mom stopped over this morning, she was worried about you son. We all are." Vince sipped the coffee in his mug.

"I know you are, but I'm a big guy, I can take care of myself." Randy gripped the counter tops as he stared out the window, imagining Chloe tanning out on the chairs. A smile slowly crossed his lips as he pictured her listening to music. He would do anything just to have her in his arms right now…

XoX

A disappointed look crossed her face as she walked into the empty house. Where could they have gone?

**Sooo…. I haven't updated in a long ass time. Sorry about that! But I've been busy, and lazy. =) Please review and tell me what you think! =] **


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey man! Welcome back!" Randy turned around and nodded to his fellow co-workers

"Cena, Dave." Randy rubbed the back of his neck waiting for the older men to catch up to him.

"You're here early man! I thought you still had five weeks left on just therapy!" Dave looked over at the blue eyed man, studying his facial expressions.

"I do, I'm just here to drop something off."

"Who's it for?" John asked keeping the door open for the three of them as they walked into the locker room.

"It's for Shawn." Randy answered sitting down on the bench, running a hand through his hair before putting his head in his hands.

"You seem different." Dave spoke, dropping his bag in an empty locker.

"Yeah, well five hour classes talking about complete bull shit with your boss and therapist can really fuck you up."

"Where's Matt been staying?" Dave studied Randy's face as he shrugged.

"He's been staying with Shawn and Macy. I'm not allowed to see him again until I get cleared mentally by my therapist."

"So they think your crazy?" John furrowed his brow

"I wouldn't know, it's not like I do anything in that class anyways."

"Think about it man, the faster you get this over with, the faster you get Matthew back."

"Yeah, I know." Randy whispered

"Mr. Orton?" An old, grey haired man approached the young wrestler in a pressed business suit. Randy looked up, licking his bottom lip as he was handed a large envelope. "You've been served."

"What the fuck did you do this time Orton?" John quickly asked once the man had left.

"I haven't done anything!" Randy answered ripping open the brightly colored paper. His blood boiled the minute he read the first sentence, with out thinking, he ripped the papers up watching as they fell to the floor.

"What's wrong man?" Dave stood beside John

"Macy and Shawn want full custody of Matt."

"I can't believe you let him stay with Matt! The trial is in a month man!" Hunter exclaimed walking in the locker room with Shawn

"I know, but it was the first time he stopped crying all week!" Shawn sighed

"Where is he anyways?"

"He's with Macy in Los Angeles."

"Why didn't you bring him to Bob and Elaine's? Were in St. Louis!"

"They would let the dick around him! Even I'm not that dumb! They'll see him some other time."

"You've got some nerve" Randy stood up walking over to Shawn

"Don't play dumb Randy, you can't honestly tell us that you're fit to be a parent right now!" Hunter stepped in front of Shawn, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Hunter, step away." Randy narrowed his eyes

"Leave before you do something stupid again Randy." Dave urged his friend, stepping in front of the younger man. "He's not worth it Ran, just leave peacefully, go to therapy and then meet with your lawyer. There's no way in hell there going to give YOUR son to him. Just leave man."

"I swear to god, if you even THINK that you're going to be keeping my son, I will find you, and I WILL kill you." Randy clenched his jaw, walking out of the room with cold eyes.

XoX

"I'm sorry ma'am. But with the storm coming through, there isn't going to be any flights in or out of Concrete for at least two weeks."

"Not even a private plane?" Chloe sighed slamming her head onto the desk, she had to get out of Washington.

"I'm sorry we don't do that here. The minute a flight opens up we'll call you and let you know."

"Fine." She was going to get home no matter what, she had to see her son.

XoX

"You have nothing to worry about! There's no way they could take him away! There only defense they have is your anger problem, and your doctor and boss already said your improving! We have nothing to worry about Randy." He nodded his head studying over the legal documents yet again.

"What if they say that Chloe wasn't able to make decisions because of her condition?" Randy asked looking up at his lawyer intently.

"She was pregnant Randy, she was able to think clearly, they have no case! Trust me, we're going to win and get the restraining order dropped!"

"There going to lie, I know they are. There's no way there this dumb, they'd know that we'd know they have no case!" Randy sighed rubbing a hand over his face.

"It's four in the morning Ran, why don't we just call it a night, okay? Tomorrow after you therapy, we'll talk this over with James and Vince."

"Alright." Randy nodded "Drive home safely, I'm counting on you to get my son back!"

"I know you are" He chuckled softly watching as he drove away from his house.

XoX

"Please pick up" Chloe begged

"I'm sorry, the number you are trying to reach has been disconnected-" Chloe groaned slamming her phone shut.

"Why does this always happen to me?!" She carefully drove around the all too familiar neighborhood. "I'll just call Jessica, she'll know where he is!" Chloe smiled pulling into Randy's drive way.

"Hi this is Jessica! Sorry I missed your call, speak your peace!" Chloe rolled her eyes ending the call.

"Why doesn't anybody answer there phones any more?!" She placed her sunglasses back on, backing out of the driveway. Her foot hit the breaks quickly as she almost crashed into another car a couple of minutes down the street.

"Oh fuck off." Chloe mumbled after hearing the car's horn.

She stayed where she was, watching as the man in the car drove past her quickly. She could of sworn it was Randy. Then she remembered it was Monday, he would be at work.

XoX

"Amber?"

"What Jess?" Amber asked looking up from her text book.

"I just got a call from Chloe's cell phone…." Jessica replied sitting up on her bed.

"It's probably just some idiot doctor calling random people for a good laugh." Amber stood up from her desk stretching out her arms.

"I'm gunna call the number." Jess put the phone on speaker listening carefully to the rings.

"Hello?" Chloe answered

"Oh my god." Jessica swallowed hard looking at Amber "She's alive."

**Gahhh! I havent updated in forever!! =( I really have no excuse other then lazyness and school. Please review everyone! =)**


	5. Chapter 5

"What?! You can't talk to HIS lawyer, your suppose to be helping ME not HIM." Randy sat in the plush leather chair, pouting as James let out a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry Randy, but I have to talk to BOTH of your lawyers. Not just yours." James explained leaning back into his chair.

"This is bull shit! We only have two weeks left until the trial! They should have talked to you earlier!" Randy huffed slamming his head on the oak desk.

"Randy, why don't you leave for today, you've been here for quite some time now." Vince stood up ushering the young man out the door.

XoX

"What now Jessica?" Chloe groaned answering her phone

"Were they there?!" Jessica asked eagerly

"No, I don't know where the fuck to look anymore. I just want to see my son." Chloe let out a shaky breath

"Well there probably all over Macy and Jason's in Los Angeles, just go there!"

"How do you know he's not with Randy or his parents?!"

"I probably shouldn't tell you this….."

"Tell me Jessica!"

"Randy's in therapy and now he isn't allowed to see Matthew until he's mentally cleared." Jessica breathed out

"Oh my god."

"Did I mention Shawn's trying to get full custody of the baby too?" Jess bit her lip while closing her eyes.

"This is ridiculous! Jessica, I'll call you back, I'm going to Los Angeles." She quickly ended the call throwing her phone into the cup holder. This was it, she could feel it, she was going to find her son, and then, she would find Randy.

XoX

"Here you go Elaine" Jason smiled handing the sleeping baby to the older woman.

"Thank you so much Jason, you have no idea how much this means to both Bob and me" Elaine smiled softly

"It's no problem at all, I just hope Macy doesn't find out." Jason smiled innocently, dropping a large bag onto a chair. "Well, everything that he's going to need should be in there. I'll be back in a week to pick him up."

"Bye" Elaine waved as he slowly backed out of the drive way. A smile played across her face as she picked up the phone, dialing her sons number.

"I'm not in the mood to talk to mom." Randy whispered about to hang up

"I have Matt here with your father and I, stop by when you want to see him."

Randy took a deep breath, responding slowly "I'm with my lawyer right now mom, something new came up…"

"What happened?"

"Jason was hired as Shawn lawyer, he hasn't lost a case yet. I need to go, I have a lot to focus on right now." Randy tried his hardest to swallow the lump in his throat as he closed his phone shut.

XoX

"Hello?" Mark answered the phone looking across Randy from the table.

"This is Judge Anderson, were sorry this is such short notice, but, the case of Michaels vs. Orton, for the custody of Matthew Randal Orton, has been moved to Thursday after noon. Will your client and yourself be able to attend?"

"Yes, we will." Mark sighed pinching the bridge of his nose

"Great, we'll see you then."

"Who was that?" Randy asked his lawyer

"That was the Judge, the trial has been moved to Thursday."

"That's in two days! Were not even prepared yet!"

"I'm sorry Randy, but we have to attend the exact date if you want to be able to get your son back. I suggest we fly out to Texas tomorrow and figure everything out there. Maybe we can get an extension."

"What happens if they don't let us?" Randy shifted his gaze to the floor as he listened to the man speak carefully.

"Then you'll be forced to take your psychiatric test and the trial will resume as planned."

"What if I fail the test?"

"Then I'm afraid custody of Matthew will have to go to Mr. Michaels."

"I can't lose him Mark, you don't understand, he's all I have left of Chloe…"

"Well then, I suggest you be on your best behavior for these next couple of days and try your best to pass the psychiatric test. Now, I'll meet you at the air port tomorrow around noon time. Don't be late."

XoX

"This is by far the lowest thing they could do to you!" Elaine complained by while comforting her son.

"I assure you were going to win this case!" Mark smiled confidently

"Keep dreamin'" Hunter coughed out while passing the group.

"I just want this to be over with already."

"We'll be called in soon." Mark patted his client

"We're ready for your trial now." A young blonde woman informed the awaiting group outside of the doors.

"Thank you" Jason smiled at the young lady before opening the door for everyone.

XoX

"Mr. Michaels, when did you first notice that Mr. Orton was having some issues?" Mike asked pacing back and fourth.

"After the death of my daughter Chloe." Shawn answered folding his hands on the table

"Isn't it true that you were going through the very same issues that my client, Mr. Orton was going through?"

"Yes." Shawn nervously replied.

"Then what make's you any more able to raise his child?" Mike stopped walking, standing by the desk where Shawn was sitting.

"Because I'm not going around with anger problems and hurting people who are close to me." Shawn answered

"You may step off the stand." Mike replied sitting next to Randy. "I have no further question your honor."

"Mr. Harrison, please call your next to witness to the stand." Judge Anderson spoke loudly as Jason stood from his seat.

"Your honor I'd like to call up Mr. Orton." Jason smiled

"You've gotta be kidding me." Randy mumbled standing up slowly.

After being sworn in, he took a seat on a very uncomfortable chair. Sighing in discomfort, he placed his hands on the desk, focusing his eyes on the floor where a tiny smudge of black ink stood out on the white marble.

"Mr. Orton, what was the first thing you did when you found out that Ms. Michaels was pregnant with your child?" Jason asked, leaning against the desk in front of Randy.

"I left her." Randy whispered shifting his eyes to the window outside.

"Why?"

"Because I didn't want to ruin his life by being his father."

"So what your saying is, your not a good father figure?"

"No, that's not what I said." Randy gritted his teeth sighing through his nose.

"Oh, so you'd rather leave your child, then not wanting to at least try? If you ask me Mr. Orton, it sounds like you just didn't want to step up to the plate."

"No, I didn't want to disappoint Chloe or the baby by not being the perfect father."

"Mr. Orton, exactly what happened between Chloe and you the day she went into premature labor?"

"She told me she wanted me to have the baby, just like it says in her will." Randy smiled smugly at Jason and Shawn.

"No further questions your honor"

"Court will resume after a 30 minutes recess." Judge Anderson slammed his gravel before standing up quickly.

XoX

"Mr. Ackland, over the last few weeks you've been working with Mr. Orton in therapy, is that correct?" Jason asked with a bright smile.

"Yes."

"And over those few weeks, has your client made ANY improvement mentally wise?"

"No."

Randy's head shot up, his eyes narrowing at his therapist with each question that he lied on.

"After giving the psychiatric test to your client today, do you believe he would be a fit parent for raising Matthew Randal Orton?"

"Mr. Orton, unfortunately, failed his psychiatric exam. With an honest opinion, I believe that serious bodily injury could happen to the child if you let him stay with Mr. Orton."

"YOUR LYING!!" Randy screamed throwing his chair back as he stood up "You told me I passed that exam!"

"Mr. Dellwood! Keep your client under control!" Judge Anderson yelled as Elaine put her head in her hands.

"You fucking liar! You told me you were going to help me get my son back! Not lie on the stand!" Randy clenched his jaw, his face bright red from shouting.

"Mr. Dellwood I will not warn you again!"

"I'm sorry your honor!" Mike sighed, watching as Randy fell into his seat.

XoX

An hour. An hour and twelve minutes exactly, that's how long he had to wait outside of the court room while his so called therapist and judge talked. His heart rate picked up as they were lead back into the court room. He took his respectful seat next to Mike and held in his breath as the judge began to speak.

"On the case of Michaels vs. Orton, for the custody of Matthew Randal Orton, the court has granted full custody of said child to-"

**Review? Please? For me? =( Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! =D **


	6. Chapter 6

"Shawn Michaels" Randy released the breath he had been holding in, his head dropped to the table as the tears already began to build in his eyes.

"The restraining order has also been granted to be extended for a full year, Mr. Orton if you come with in a mile of the Michael's home or with in 30 feet of him or your son at work, you will be given a warning, if any violence takes place, or any words are spoken, you will be arrested and charged. Do you understand Mr. Orton?" Judge Anderson finished watching the young man intently as he picked his head up from the table, tears sliding down his cheeks.

"Yes your honor" Randy spoke quietly

"Court is dismissed" The sound of the gavel hitting the wood echoed through the room. Randy watched sadly as Macy and Shawn celebrated their win with Jason and the rest of their family members.

"We'll be getting your therapist back for what he did to you. Don't you worry." Mike sighed placing a hand on the taller mans shoulder.

"Fuck it. It's not worth it. I'm never going to be able to see my son now." Randy wiped the tears from his eyes as he walked outside slowly, watching as Shawn placed kisses all over his sleeping son.

"Better luck next time Randal." Hunter smirked waving to him as he passed the group.

"Fuck you" Randy hissed walking quicker as Jason began to follow him to his car.

"Randy, please, let me talk to you!" Jason sighed finally catching up with the blue eyed man.

"What?! What could you possibly want now huh?! You wanna take my house and all my money? I don't give a fuck take it! With out my son I have nothing to even live for. He means the world to me, and now I'll never be able to see him again! I hope your happy Jason, I hope Macy and Shawn are happy too! Tell them I said I hope there happy that they finally got what they wanted. Have a nice life Jason." Randy got into his car, revving the engine before speeding out of the parking lot.

"You did it baby! You got our little grandson to stay with us forever!" Macy smiled brightly kissing his lips lovingly.

"We took away his own son from him for all the wrong reasons Macy." Jason sighed undoing his tie as they both got into his car, preparing to drive back to Shawn's house for a celebration party.

"What do you mean?" Macy asked in confusion.

"We both know damn well that Randy was perfectly fine being able to raise Matthew on his own! The only reason Shawn and yourself wanted that baby with you guys so much is because you BOTH thought he didn't deserve him because of what happened to Chloe!" Jason paused for a minute running a hand through his hair.

"Jason, you know-" Jason quickly cut her off while pulling onto the high way.

"No, Macy, don't even tell me that, that was the right thing to do! Shawn and you KNEW that he was getting better from the therapy, that's why Shawn even wanted to ask for custody, he knew that Randy would start opening up and only focus on getting Matthew back! And you, were heartless enough to get the date moved because his therapist told you he would have no other choice but to pass him for everything! If you wouldn't have paid him 500,000 dollars to lie on the stand, you know the judge would have given all custody rights to Randy!" Jason finished pulling into Shawn's driveway.

"You can't honestly tell me that you think Randy would have been a good father!" Macy yelled unbuckling her seatbelt "The man is fucking crazy Jason!"

"The only one who's crazy is you Macy." Jason glared stepping out of the car.

XoX

"You guys can leave now you know. I don't need a baby-sitter." Randy whispered wiping his red eyes slowly.

"Honey, you barely have eaten anything for the past week! You don't sleep, you don't eat, you don't do anything except for look at his baby pictures!" Elaine sighed rubbing her oldest sons back "At least go take a shower, please."

"They took him away from me, I didn't do anything to them." Randy placed his head back onto the table. Elaine sighed sitting down next to him, she already knew this was going to be another long, restless night.

XoX

"Hello?" Elaine answered the phone quickly. Her eyes darted to the couch, she sighed in relief watching as her sons eyes stayed closed.

"Elaine? It's Jason, is Randy there?"

"He's sleeping right now Jason." Elaine bitterly replied

"Well, make sure he's up in four hours, I'm dropping Matt off for a week."

" you" Elaine stuttered with a bright smile on her face.

"I'll make he gets to see his son, don't worry." Jason replied happily before hanging up.

Elaine smiled slowly sitting down in her chair, maybe Jason wasn't such a bad guy after all.

XoX

"I don't know where to look anymore Jessica. I'm going to my dads! I'm sure he'll have Matt! All that matters right now is that I get Matt! After I get Matt, I'll find Randy!"

"Okay! Good luck Chlo!"

"Thanks" Chloe quickly replied before shutting her phone off and making a sharp turn to Shawn's street.

XoX

"Hey! He's back!" Nate smiled playing with Matt's hair.

"Nathan stop messing with him! He's trying to sleep!" Randy smiled trying to make another bottle for Matt.

"I'm glad he's back where he belongs!" Nate smiled handing Matt to Randy.

"Well…for now at least…" Randy smiled softly fixing his sons hair.

XoX

"Dad!? Mom?! Jason!? I'm home!" Chloe shouted running into the house a large crash came from the kitchen as Cameron ran over to Chloe and hugged her tightly.

"Chloe! Your back!"

"Oh my god" Rebecca whispered walking into the living room "It really is you…"

"Hi Rebecca…" Chloe softly smiled

"Your alive…" Chloe let out a low pitched grunt as Rebecca hugged her tightly

"Yes I am."

XoX

"Randy?" Chloe bit her lip as she heard a deep voice answer the number Jason had given her to call.

"No, this is Nate…who's this?" Nate raised an eye brow as he looked over at Randy who was busy playing with Matthew.

"Sorry, wrong number." Chloe ended the call quickly and looked over at Jason. "It was Nate…not Randy."

"He was probably just answering his phone for him sweetie. Call back tomorrow." Jason kissed her forehead

"Alright…" Chloe sighed laying her head on the table

"Hi guys! Were back!" Shawn walked into the kitchen with Macy behind him.

"Oh yeah? How'd it go?" Jason asked quietly

"Great! Randy finished therapy early though… but Vince said he wouldn't hire him for a few months still!" Shawn stopped in his tracks as he noticed the light brown hair spilling onto the table. "?"

"Daddy?" Chloe slowly lifted her head from the table and stared at her father with wide eyes.

XoX

"Uhm… bro…I think Chloe just called..." Randy stopped in his tracks and slowly turned around, meeting his brothers gaze.

"That's not funny Nathan. Quit the shit and just tell me who called!" Randy sighed running a hand through his short hair.

"Sorry, but it just really sounded like her man…I bet it was just a wrong number or something."

"It's fine." Randy shrugged sitting down in a chair and leaning Matt against his shoulder.

"You know…I think it'll be fun staying with you for awhile!" Nate smiled nudging his older brothers arm.

"Yeah, maybe." Randy smiled sadly running his thumb over Matt's cheek. His heart was slowly breaking as he remembered he only had 3 more days left with his son…and then, he'd be going back with Jason to be with Macy and Shawn…

**I figured I'd update early! Please review! =D Reviews make me happy, and lately I've been stressed over school work. Gahh! D= Tell me what you think of the story! Even if its bad! **


	7. Chapter 7

"Jason, you're sure you don't want to go?" Macy asked

"I'm positive honey. I still have some paperwork to go over. Have fun in Los Angeles though! I'm sure Matthew will be back by tomorrow!"

"Alright…" Macy sighed loudly before closing the door behind her. "He's still not going guys, he said his parents should have Matthew back by tomorrow."

"Alright…" Chloe sighed running a hand through her hair "You know mom, I think I'm gunna take my own car…okay?"

"Be safe sweetie! I just got you back, I don't want you to leave us again!"

"I will mom, I will." Chloe got in her car and waited until Macy left with Shawn and Rebecca before slowly backing out of the drive way. She however, wasn't going to follow them to Los Angeles, instead she trusted the feeling in the pit of her stomach and decided to stay in San Antonio.

XoX

"Come on Matthew please stop fussing!" Randy smiled softly grabbing a stuffed lion from his diaper bag and holding it up to show Matt. His mouth closed and his eyes brightened at the sight of his favorite toy.

"There bud! Now will you please relax? I only have to find your formula and diapers, then we can leave!" Randy smiled fixing the blanket on his son's small body.

His blue eyes stared into Randy's, Randy sighed softly staring down at the baby. "Don't give me that look, you look like her to much when you do that!"

Matt continued his staring for a few minutes before shifting his eyes to the formula on the shelves. Randy couldn't help but to hold his hand and kiss his forehead.

"Don't worry bud, we'll be okay…I won't leave you, I promise you I wont. No matter what I'm always going to be with you." Matt took hold of his fathers finger tightly and began to suck on his binky.

XoX

"Randy, where are you!? You were suppose to be back here with him this morning!" Jason shouted into his phone from his office.

"I'm sorry Jason! Matt's doctor said flying isn't good for him yet so Nate and I are driving back to your place now. Were stuck in traffic, but were only 20 minutes away."

"Fine." Jason let out a deep breath through his nose before hanging up.

"Jason, I'm going to meet Amber and Jessica for dinner okay?" Chloe walked into the office, a small smile on her face.

"Alright. Have fun and be safe!" Jason smiled back "You should probably leave now though, there's a storm coming through soon."

"Okay…" Chloe laughed softly before grabbing her keys and leaving.

XoX

"Here." Randy slowly placed the car seat on the counter in the kitchen "He just fell asleep. Don't move him or else you'll never get him to stop crying. Make sure he gets fed as soon as he wakes up. I gave him a bath before we left but he'll probably need another one tonight."

"I'll call you when you can see him again." Jason let out a soft sigh as he patted Randy on the back "You've got this father thing down Randy."

"Obviously not if I can only see him once every couple of months." And with that the 6'4 man left, leaving Jason alone with Matt.

XoX

"Come on man! You need to get out and loosen up!" John encouraged his friend as he pushed him into the club.

"John stop fucking touching me! I DON'T want to be here. AT ALL." Randy turned around but John and Dave pushed him backwards making him fall onto the bar stool.

"Were gunna need a few shots of tequila over here!" Dave informed the red haired woman behind the bar.

"Sure thing!"

"I'm not drinking!" Randy glared at them as they sat down on both sides of him.

"Yes you are." John smirked pushing the shot towards the younger man.

"No. I'm. Not." Randy gritted his teeth

"If you don't stop bitching like a little girl were going to slip you some roofies too!" Dave threatened

"Kiss my fucking ass. I'm not drinking!" Randy turned around only to come face to face with Niki.

"Randy!" Niki smiled brightly hugging onto the blue eyed man tightly.

"I think I changed my mind." Randy grabbed the shot and downed it quickly.

XoX

"Chloe come on loosen up!" Amber smiled walking into the club

"No! I've given up on drinking a LONG time ago!" Chloe sighed as she fixed her dress "Please! Let's just leave!"

"No! We just got here! Now loosen up and have some fun!" Jessica smiled at the man behind the bar and pushed Chloe onto one of the bar stools.

"What can I get you ladies?"

"The strongest thing you've got!" Amber smiled innocently as she sat down next to Chloe.

"How many?"

"Oh! Only one!" Jessica motioned to Chloe "It's for her!"

A few minutes later Chloe was staring at the most disgusting looking drink she's seen. She picked it up slowly stirring it around before taking a sip, letting it burn all the way down her throat.

XoX

"So then I was just like there's no way that's true! But she said it was! So now I don't know who to believe!" Niki sighed placing her hand on Randy's shoulder.

"I need something to eat before I throw up." Randy slammed his head on the bar making the newest shots of tequila fall onto his hand.

"Dude you are so wasted right now." John laughed with Dave as Randy grabbed Dave's beer and chugged the rest of its contents.

"." Randy shook his head looking at Niki. "You can leave now you know! You're an ugly bitch. I don't know why John ever went out with you!"

Niki's mouth opened and closed before her hand connected hard with Randy's cheek causing him to fall off the chair. "Fuck you Randy." Niki stepped over him, walking away from the bar.

" that's what I'm talking about! I stick up for my boy and I end up on my damn ass. If she wasn't a girl I.I would've totally beaten her ass." Randy let out a drunken laugh as he sat back down in the middle of John and Dave. "I think I want some pizza."

XoX

"I.I don't understand what you're saying!" Chloe giggled as she took another sip of her fifth drink.

"All I'm saying is that I think an orgasm would be WAY more intense for a girl, then for a guy!" Jessica shrugged as she looked at Chloe.

"Then again you should know all about orgasms Chlo!" Amber laughed as Chloe stared at Jessica shocked.

"That is very much inappropriate! I've faked all of them!" Chloe hiccupped as she took a long sip from her drink.

"Even with Randy?" Amber raised an eye brow as she watched Chloe's facial expressions.

"Yes?" Chloe shrugged "I don't remember!"

"Yes you do you little liar!" Jess screamed

"! I don't! My lips are sealed!" Chloe giggled

"Fine, well I'm going to the bathroom." Jessica stood up walking towards the bathrooms in the back.

XoX

"I'll be right back guy's, I'm gunna go to the bathroom real quick." John stood up walking towards the bathrooms in the back.

Jessica walked out of the bathroom only to run into a rock hard chest.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry!" John leaned down helping the brunette up.

"Oh no it's fine! That was my fault!" Jessica looked up only to smile "John?"

"Jess?" John smiled back never letting go of her waist.

"I haven't seen you in forever!" Jess giggled looking into his eyes.

"Would you like to dance?" John smiled innocently at her as she nodded her head yes.

XoX

"Excuse me? Could we order something to eat?" Amber stood on the other side of Dave as she got the red head's attention.

"Of course! Just give me a few minutes and I'll be right back!" The red head smiled before walking into the back.

"Well hello beautiful." Dave slowly looked the blonde beside him up and down.

"Hi." Amber smiled at him

"What's your name?"

"Amber, and yours?"

"Dave"

"Well Dave, would you like to go dance?"

"I'd love to." Dave smirked grabbing her hand as they walked away leaving Randy all alone.

XoX

His throat had a constant burn and tingle, the room was spinning, and every where he looked he saw blurred figures. He wasn't surprised to see another blurred image sit beside him, the voice sounded extremely familiar but he just couldn't put his finger on who it belonged too.

"I think I know you!" He turned his head giving her a drunk smile as he tried his hardest to focus on her face, but not matter how hard he tried, he still couldn't get rid of the blur.

"I think I know you too!" Randy gave a slight smirk as she leaned closer to him.

"Nope! Sorry! Wrong guy!"

"Well then, why don't we get to know each other?" Randy placed a hand on her waist.

"I don't know, my dad always told me not to talk to strangers." He licked his lips slowly bringing his mouth to her ear.

"Playing hard to get are we?"

"You bet." She replied, resting her hands on his thighs.

He didn't even think before crashing his lips onto hers, catching her off guard as he claimed her lips in a hot, lust filled kiss.

**Reviews? Yes? No? Tell me what you think of the chapter! =) Thanks to all of the reviews so far everyone! **


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer- I own the non recognizable people._

_A/N- Some people were upset with the way the chapter ended last time. Take into consideration that Randy has no idea that she's even alive, for all he knew he was imagining the whole thing. Plus, Chloe has no idea that Randy's even out of therapy. _

* * *

Never in her life did she have a hangover this bad. And to make matters worse, she could feel a warm body beside her. She didn't dare look over her shoulder to see who it was. All she could do was stare at pink walls in her room hoping to get the intense pounding in her head to stop.

A deep sigh escaped her mouth as she closed her eyes trying to remember what happened the previous night. She remembered going to the club with Jessica and Amber, the last thing she remembered was meeting a guy, his eyes intrigued her most, so icy and cold, yet gentle at the same time.

"Think Chloe, think." Chloe closed her eyes tightly trying to remember what happened.

_Flash Back-_

"_Nope! Sorry! Wrong guy!" _

"_Well then, why don't we get to know each other?" Randy placed a hand on her waist. _

"_I don't know, my dad always told me not to talk to strangers." He licked his lips slowly bringing his mouth to her ear. _

"_Playing hard to get are we?" _

"_You bet." She replied, resting her hands on his thighs. _

_He didn't even think before crashing his lips onto hers, catching her off guard as he claimed her lips in a hot, lust filled kiss. _

She groaned quietly slapping her forehead. How could she have been so stupid?! She rubbed her temples focusing on remembering what happened after that.

_Flash Back-_

_She couldn't help but let out a low moan as he moved his hand slowly up her thigh, he knew all the right places to touch, all the places to the kiss. She couldn't remember the last time a guy made her feel this good. His deep, husky voice brought her out of her thoughts. _

"_You wanna get out of here?" _

_She nodded as he grabbed her hand firmly walking out of the club with her. "Do you live here?" _

_She swallowed hard shaking her head yes as his blue eyes stared down at her intently. "Mind if we go there?" _

"_Not at all" She couldn't even believe it herself as she heard her voice for the first in awhile. _

"I am such an idiot." Chloe mumbled to herself, covering her eyes with her hand.

_Flash Back- _

_She bit her lip, arching her back as his hands slowly traveled down her naked body. Her mouth slightly parted at the feeling of his tongue dipping down into her naval. He kissed back up her body, his lips softly brushing against hers as he carefully glided his finger over her center making her gasp softly. _

_A smirk slowly played across his face as he slid his finger into her watching as her green eyes slowly opened staring into his blue ones. Her breaths came in short, shallow gasps as he slid another finger in her, moving them in and out skillfully. _

She hid her head under her pillow. Not only was she feeling extremely guilty for getting drunk, but now she felt like a slut. She should have been trying to find her son, not trying to get fingered by a random guy she met at the club!

It then dawned on her, the man from last night was stilling laying right beside her.

_Flash Back-_

"_Fuck." He closed his eyes tightly slowly sliding inside of her, her walls tight against him._

_She bit down on his shoulder gently as he began his slow pace, he captured her lips in a heated kiss as he began thrusting harder into her. She ran her hands through his hair slowly before holding onto his back tightly digging her nails into his shoulder. _

She bit her lip hard as she let her eyes wander to the ceiling. She was a slut. A no good, dirty slut. She let herself get drunk and sleep with a guy. She felt like a terrible person, and an even worse mother.

XoX

"Grandpa's missed you Matthew!" Shawn smile picking the baby up from the swing.

"Why'd your parents drop him off here Jason?" Macy asked

"They wanted more time with him and thought it'd be easier if they brought him here. That's all." Jason lied with a small smile.

"Alright then." Shawn looked at the clocked and shook his head, a slight smile tugging on his lips. "I'm going to go wake sleeping beauty up. Besides, I think she deserves to meet her son now!"

"Your going to love her Matt!" Shawn exclaimed in a whisper before stepping into his daughters room.

"Chloe! Wake up sweetie! I have some one who's been dying to mee-" A scowl took over his face. There were clothes thrown every where in his daughters room. The thing that made him angriest was the men's clothes thrown randomly through out the room.

He sucked in a deep breath before walking fully into the room. What he saw made his blood boil. Randy Orton was naked beside his daughter.

Chloe rubbed her eyes staring at her father with a confused look until she turned her head. She only saw a glimpse of him from the corner of her eye, but she could already tell who it was.

"Jesus who the fuck is yelling?" Randy lifted his head slightly and nearly screamed when he saw the walls of the all so familiar room.

"Oh. My. God." Chloe sat up holding the blanket to herself tightly as she sat up.

"What the fuck…" Randy's heart nearly stopped as he looked over his shoulder. His breath caught in his chest. Her light brown hair was in that mess it always got in after they had sex, her green eyes shone brightly in the light, she had never looked so beautiful to him.

"Oh my god!" Chloe rolled out of bed, clutching the blanket to herself tightly. "I should have known it was you!"

"Randy leave right now before I call the cops and have your ass arrested!" Shawn threatened

"Fuck you Shawn! I finally have Chloe and our son back! I'm not going anywhere!" Randy grabbed his boxers from the floor, sliding them on quickly before getting out of the bed.

"Randy I'm not going to tell you again." Shawn stepped closer to the younger man, his eyes narrowing at him. "Leave before I call the cops and have you thrown in jail where you belong!"

"Chloe…" Randy turned his head, his blue eyes hopeful as she caught his gaze.

"How could you do this to me again..." Chloe whispered with a slight frown.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Randy stepped closer to the green eyed girl.

"Every single time I'm doing well with being a better person your always there to fuck it back up again!" Chloe shook her head backing into the wall "Leave right now Randy! I don't want you around Matthew or me! I heard about you being in therapy!"

"Chloe you cant be fucking serious! I've been working my ass off at getting better just so I could take care of our son like you ASKED me to do!"

"Randy just leave!" Chloe swallowed hard watching as he came closer to her.

Shawn gritted his teeth, placing Matt in the middle of the bed, he made his way over to Randy, ripping him away from his daughter angrily.

"Listen Randy! You grab the rest of your shit and leave! Did you forget the restraining order I have against you?! I suggest you leave peacefully by yourself or I'll be forced to call the cops and you'll be leaving in the back of a police car! Your choice!" Chloe saw the look her father was giving Randy, and to be honest, it scared her. Never in her 18 years of life has she ever seen her father this angry!

"Fine." Randy showed no emotion as he quickly got dressed and left the house. The sound of his screeching tires awoke Matt from his peaceful sleep. His tiny wails made Chloe flinch.

"We'll talk later Chloe. For now, hold him!" Shawn ordered placing the screaming infant into his daughters arms.

"You can't be serious!" Chloe frowned looking down at the baby. His reddened face and slippery tear covered cheeks made her want to cry.

"I'm dead serious Chloe!" Shawn tried to control his temper as Matt's crying got louder.

"I don't even know how to make him to stop!" Chloe pouted switching the baby against her shoulder.

"Welcome to Parenthood!" Shawn rolled his eyes, slamming the door shut as he left the room.

**Dun Dun Dun. SOOOO. I wanted this to be updated earlier, BUT I ended up getting sick FML. So to cheer me up while I'm catching up on 3 days of work that I missed, how about some fantastic reviews to brighten my mood? You know you want too! **


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer- I own everyone whose non famous. _

She was officially losing her mind. All he did was cry, or rather scream… It hadn't even been three full days, yet she was mentally and physically exhausted. The most sleep she had in those three nights was four hours, and it was definitely taking its toll on her. She never knew caring for a baby would be this hard. She had fought so hard to keep this baby and now, she was beginning to believe she should have listened to Randy in the first place. She wasn't ready to be a parent, in fact, she didn't ever think she was ready to be a parent.

The silence that filled her room felt strange to her. She was used to hearing Matt's whimpers and cries fill her ears through out the night. A soft knock echoed off the walls before the door opened and the darkened figure sat next to her on her bed.

"Do you have time to talk now?" Shawn quietly whispered to his daughter.

"I'm tired daddy. I just want sleep." Chloe closed her eyes slowly, but Shawn shook her shoulders lightly making her eyes open slowly. "Dad please. I'm tired and need sleep!" Her soft voice broke and Shawns heart softened.

"Jason will watch him tomorrow so you can sleep. This is important Chloe." The tone in his voice made her sigh.

"Please don't make it be to long. This is the first time he's been asleep in almost eight hours!" Chloe silently replied as she followed her father downstairs.

"Well if you don't argue back we'll probably only talk for 20 minutes tops." Shawn smiled slightly, sitting next to Rebecca in the dining room.

Chloe let out a yawn as she sat down across from her dad and step-mom. "Alright talk"

"It's hard being a parent huh?" Shawn folded his hands on the table.

Chloe nodded in response.

"Matt's crying doesn't just affect you though Chloe. None of us have been able to sleep in days! I know your saying you've been trying, but you're going to have to try harder! He's an infant! You barely even change his diapers and feed him!" Shawn watched as Chloe's eyes opened wider.

"It's hard only being 18 and trying to raise a baby! I barely even know how to take care of a baby! I never played with dolls when I was little! I never baby sat! Hell I'm still trying to learn how to hold him! It's only been three days and your already yelling at me!"

"You thought you were old enough to be having sex, your obviously old and mature enough to raise a baby Chloe!" Rebecca argued

"I told him to use a condom! It's not my fault that I ended up pregnant! It's his own!" Chloe huffed, leaning back in her chair.

"Chloe don't even pull that card! YOU'RE the one who decided it was okay to have sex with Randy! YOU'RE the one who came onto him! Whether you like it or not Chlo, YOU'RE responsible for this baby too! You thought you could handle him in bed, so your obviously able to handle raising his baby!" Shawn tightened the grip on his hands.

"It's his own damn fault! Not mine! He knew I was young and didn't want kids! He didn't want them either! He said he would pull out, but obviously not since I ended up pregnant! You guys have to give me a break though! It's my first few days with Matt and I'm still trying to get a hang of being a parent! It's hard to though!" Chloe paused as she wiped her eyes, soaking up the unshed tears.

"I've been trying my hardest to deal with him! When I was pregnant I thought raising a baby would be easy! I had my mind set on being a single parent! Some times I really wish I would have just got the abortion when Randy told me too! You don't know what its like being a mom at 18! I'm suppose to start college in a few days but I don't have any one to watch Matt! I can't even put him in day care because I'm not having my parents pay for it!"

"I want my son to be proud of me when I'm older! I don't want him to have to say that his mom works a minimum wage job! I want to become a doctor and have a steady income!" Chloe finished with a long pause

"Your always going to have your parents and Randy for money! And you know that! He already said he'd pay child support when you were pregnant!" Rebecca pointed out, taking a long sip from her coffee mug.

"I'm sorry! But I am NOT going to rely on Randy for money! Do you have any idea how bad that would make me look?! One day he's going to get married and have children with his wife! I don't want to call him every single week asking for money! And I certainly wont be asking you guys for money either! You've already paid for enough stuff for Matt!"

"Find someone to watch him while your at school then Chlo!" Shawn rubbed his hands over his face.

"There is no one! Everyone works and has other things to do! The only people who don't is Randy and his parents and I can't ask any of them because of you! Plus they live in St. Louis!"

"Maybe you should wait another year before going to college Chloe…" Rebecca's soft response came after a brief moment of silence.

"I can't just not go to college…" Chloe frowned just thinking of the idea. How was she suppose to get the start of her new life if she had to wait a whole year before starting school??

"I'm sorry Chlo, but until we figure out this whole arrangement I think she's right!" Shawn lightly put his hand on his daughters, giving it a comforting squeeze.

"You know! This would be a lot easier if you just let Randy help!" Jason walked into the kitchen, grabbing a cup from the cupboard.

"Jason you're the one who got his parental rights taken away anyways! You have no room to talk! Your just as bad as we are!" Shawn rolled his eyes looking back at Chloe.

"He's been through a lot recently! As soon as I get back to Los Angeles tomorrow I'm going to make sure I get the judges answer reversed! He's a better parent then Chloe is!" Jason argued sitting at the head of the table.

"How?!" Rebecca stared at him in disbelief

"The minute Matt hears his voice he immediately stops crying! He knows exactly how to hold him, he knows what time he eats, he knows exactly when he falls asleep everyday for his naps, and he knows all of his different cries! Chloe doesn't even know ANY of that!" Chloe looked at her step-father, a hurt look placed on her face.

"Well excuse me! But if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have been in a coma for three months and Matt wouldn't even be here for me to take care of!"

"You told him exactly what you wanted done Chloe! He saved both of your lives! If anything, you should be thanking him!"

"I'll never thank him! For anything! All he does is ruin my god damn life!" Chloe shouted before running upstairs into her room and slamming the door shut.

A loud groan escaped from her mouth as soon as she heard the all too familiar crying of her son. She could never do anything right!

**Your lucky I updated I have a possibly broken hand and could only type with one hand! So please review?? =D **


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer- I own everyone whose non famous. _

"I just think that she's over reacting! She's upset because she messed up again and feels like were all disappointed in here. So instead she's blaming it on you!" Jason's voice echoed through out the kitchen as he spoke to Randy on the phone.

"And she says that I'm the one who needs to grow up? Excuse me but I actually admit to my mistake!" Randy replied back, his voice holding a hint of impatience "I mean, yeah, I should have realized who I was fucking-"

"Ahem" Jason cleared his throat "I'm still her step-father!"

"Err…I mean screwing?"

"Not quiet…"

"Banging?"

"No!"

"Sleeping with?"

"Much better!"

"Anyways as I was saying I know I should have realized who I was fu-I mean sleeping with, but still I'll admit that I drank way to much that night after Niki found me and started talking to me, and I shouldn't have slept with anyone, but shit happens man!" Randy let out a deep sigh "Are you still there man?"

"Please tell me you used a condom…I mean don't get me wrong, I love Matthew with all my heart but I don't think were ready for any more Randy jrs!"

"Yes Jason, I did use a condom." Randy rolled his eyes

"Maybe I'll get Chloe to change her mind about you watching Matt while she's at school! I mean your still suspended for awhile and Matt misses you! Plus you'll be able to get back on Chloe's good side! You still like her right!?"

"I'll always love her Jason, you know that!"

"I think she's waking up now, I'll call you back tonight!"

"Okay Jason" Randy hung up quickly after Jason ended the call.

"Hi Jason!" Chloe's bright smile surprised Jason as she happily skipped into the kitchen.

"Good after noon Chloe!" Jason smiled back tossing her the baby monitor "He just fell asleep a little bit ago, he didn't sleep much this morning so he should be out for a while."

"You're a life saver!" Chloe giggled hugging her step-dad "Who were you on the phone with?"

"Oh just an old friend…"

"Do I know him?"

"No" Jason lied "Not at all!"

"Okay…" Chloe eyed him suspiciously.

"So I've been thinking…" Jason watched as Chloe finished making her self some lunch and sat down across from him at the island.

"About what?" Chloe took a sip of her water, eyes still focused on his face.

"I'm about to make you a deal."

"Please no lawyer bull shit"

"I promise there is none!"

"Fine, then tell me."

"I will pay your tuition for college all four years if you allow Randy to watch Matthew while your at school. You'll have less to worry about, less stress about money, and you'll know you have a reliable baby sitter! Plus, I'll hook you up with a part time job at the new law firm I'm opening up here in San Antonio!"

Chloe stared at her step-father, a hint of humor shining through her green eyes. She couldn't help but laugh loudly in his face. "Since when have you been on his team? I thought you hated him! Now all of a sudden you want to buy your way back into my life while helping him out with being able to see his kid?"

"Chloe I agree with him about this! He needs to be able to see his child more! We can't just keep keeping Matt from him! He's just as much Randy's as he is yours!"

"Just let me think about this okay?" Chloe ran a hand through her light brown hair.

"Fine. I need an answer by tonight though. School starts in two days and Randy needs time to pack."

"Where's he going to stay?" Chloe raised a curious eyebrow.

"With your mother and I. He's actually a very nice guy Chloe!"

Chloe slowly bit her bottom lip. "I'll think about it okay?"

"Okay" Jason smiled happily while he proudly walked out of the kitchen. He knew that face, and he definitely just won his case.

XoX

"How does this work?!" Chloe groaned standing outside of her car with Jessica beside her.

"How am I suppose to know?! Randy left it here because he said this one has better support for Matt!" Jessica looked around the stroller looking for anything that would make it open.

"Damn bastard! He always tries to fuck up my life!" Chloe gritted her teeth as she kicked the side of it.

Jessica and her watched in amazement as the sides popped up just waiting to be snapped into place.

"I guess it's built for people who have anger management…" Jessica said a loud as Chloe laughed softly.

"I guess so…."

"Now all we need to do is get the little cutie in it!"

"He's not cute!" Chloe snapped picking Matthew up from the car seat and placing him gently in his stroller. "He's handsome!"

"He's both!" Jess let out a laugh, walking towards the mall entrance with Chloe behind her.

"If anybody asks he's our little brother!" Chloe whispered to Jessica quietly

"My god if your going to be a mom Chloe, at least be a proud one!" Jessica shook her head in disapproval at her best friend.

Chloe stuck out her lower lip slightly following behind Jessica. She was proud…just in different ways then most people.

XoX

"Matt come on!" Chloe yelled getting more frustrated by the second. "Stop fussing and finish eating!"

"Chloe relax! He's only going to get more fussy if he knows you're stressed out! The key is to just stay calm!"

"Fuck staying calm! I'm so god damn sick of him! He acts like a miniature version of his fucked up father!" Chloe threw the bottle on the ground, startling Matt.

"Chloe! Watch your mouth and give that baby to someone else right now before you hurt him!" Shawn ordered his daughter sternly.

"Fine!" Chloe roughly handed Jason the now screaming baby. "Tell that jackass he can help out with him! The sooner he gets here the better!"

"Fine. All you need to do is call him" Jason responded, a victorious smile spread across his face.

Chloe turned her head towards Shawn "May I please be excused?"

"You may" Shawn nodded his head quickly

Chloe mumbled a quick 'thank you' before standing from her seat and walking upstairs.

She punched in the all too familiar numbers onto her phone. She stared at the numbers on her screen, hesitantly she hit the send button. She was scared to hear his voice, scared to ask for help, and better yet, scared for him to be back in her life, she knew all to well he had the power to charm her into doing anything for him, and that would include falling in love with him.

"I never thought this number would pop up on my phone again…" Randy spoke in a deep voice.

"Yeah well don't get to use it to bud, it'll probably be the last time too!" Chloe hissed angrily

"Damn someone's got a serious case of PMS!" Randy couldn't resist smirking as she breathed out deeply through her nose. She was definitely in bad mood.

"Listen, I'm letting you watch Matt while I go to school okay? And before you get all full of yourself and start saying 'I told you so', Jason talked me into it. Consider yourself lucky Orton!"

Randy fought the urge to push her buttons, he was thankful for this opportunity, and he wasn't going to mess it up now! "Okay. I'll be there on Monday first thing in the morning!"

"Great" Chloe's voice dripped with sarcasm as she abruptly ended the call.

Life was about to get a lot more interesting!

**I've wanted to write this for soooooo long but I had to keep my hand splint on! I broke the rules though and took it off to write! =) Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews guys! Lets keep them coming! **


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer- I own everyone who's non famous. _

Jason looked all around the house on Monday morning. It was only 5 a.m. and Randy was supposed to be there any minute to start watching Matt. Shawn was already gone for his next tour and was bringing Rebecca and the kids along with him. Everything was working out in Jason's favor!

"Matt's awake on my bed. He's crying. I hate it when he cries." Chloe walked downstairs, yawning while rubbing her neck. "He didn't sleep much last night…AGAIN. He's moving out of my room after tonight I hope you know!"

"What ever you say honey, what ever you say." Jason turned the porch light on a smile crossing his face. "Randy's here!"

"Woo" Chloe rolled her eyes getting a bowl out from the cabinet.

"Hey Jason!" Randy smiled at the older man before hugging him.

"Randy! It's great to see you!" Jason pulled away from the hug leading him into the kitchen.

"Chloe, say hi to Randy!" Jason gave Chloe a look as she stood from her seat at the island, pushing her bowl away from her.

"Kiss my ass." Chloe hissed at the two men before stomping up the stairs. "And come take your dumb baby too!"

"She's fun to be around in the mornings…" Randy joked quietly

"Yeah, real morning person!" Jason chuckled softly

"So where's Matt?"

"Upstairs in Chloe's room" Jason paused peering up the steps "He was crying and Chloe left him on her bed because she didn't want to deal with him."

"Your daughter needs to go to parenting class." Randy narrowed his eyes as he studied the floor.

"Why don't you go make her jealous and rescue her from Matt."

"You mean rescue Matt from her?" Randy innocently smiled as he made his way up the stairs.

XoX

"Stop crying! You have nothing to cry about! You're a stupid baby who has absolutely no stress what so ever!" Chloe looked away from her mirror to look at Matt. His legs kicked as his face reddened each time he took a breath.

"Are you crazy!?" Randy burst into Chloe's all to familiar room. His long arms scooped the infant into his arms and cradled him into his chest. Matt's crying stopped while his eyes, still fresh with unshed tears, looked up into his fathers identical ones.

"Take him out of my sight! NOW!" Chloe turned around in her chair, staring at Randy with a look mixed with anger in disbelief.

"Fine by me. He's probably starving Chloe! When's the last time you fed him?!"

"I don't know, a few hours ago" Chloe countered turning back around in her chair to finish her make-up.

"How many is a few?!"

"Well I went to bed last night around 12, that's the last time I gave him a bottle. So do the math! It's 5 now!"

"You haven't fed him in over 5 hours…" Randy took a deep breath trying to calm his growing anger. "You are definitely not a good mother! He's supposed to eat every two hours!"

"Well excuse me but I have better things to do then to wake up every two hours to feed him!"

Randy covered Matt's ears "Grow the fuck up Chloe! You're being an immature bitch!" He turned on his heel walking down the stairs in a quick pace.

"Is he okay?" Jason asked concerned

"He'll be fine; Ms. Bitch hasn't fed him in over 5 hours though!" Randy grumbled quickly making a bottle for his son.

"He's lucky he has a caring father like you Randy." Jason squeezed his shoulder comfortingly. "I'm leaving now to go into work. Call me if you need anything!"

"Bye" Randy breathed out quietly, testing the bottle on his arm before giving it to Matt.

XoX

Randy was resting on the couch comfortably with Matt asleep against his chest. It was close to 8 and Randy was soon realizing that there was nothing on TV at this time. As his left hand rested on Matt's small back, his right held the remote, changing the channels so quickly he began to realize that everything was blurring together and he could barely even tell what was on. All he knew is that he had at least went through all the channels at least four times now.

"Wanna get off your lazy ass and take me to school? Shawn took my car and hid all the keys to the other ones." Chloe walked downstairs all dressed and ready to leave.

"Why? I'm busy right now." Randy put the remote down leaving the channel on Nickelodeon.

"I don't care if you're saving the god damn world! Get off your ass and drive me! I'd drive myself but Shawn grounded me for getting two tickets yesterday!" Chloe stood in front of the TV, her arms crossed against her slender body.

"Why'd you get pulled over yesterday?" Randy raised an eyebrow as he slowly stood from the couch turning the TV off in the process.

"One for speeding on the highway and another one because Matt wasn't buckled in!" Chloe watched as Randy's facial expression became angry.

"Don't blame me! He wouldn't let me buckle him in! He was crying and fussing the whole time!" Chloe argued grabbing her purse off the counter. "Now come on! I don't wanna be late on my first day!"

"I hope you get the shit beat out of you." Randy picked up Matt's car seat once he was carefully buckled in.

"I hope you die from gonorrhea!"

"If I had it I would have gotten it from you!"

"Ha ha!" Chloe glared at him "Very funny!"

"I thought so to"

"Go shove a dick up your ass"

"Don't talk like that in front of my son!" Randy warned Chloe with a stern look.

"He's my son to dumb ass!"

"Unfortunately" Randy mumbled getting Matt into his car.

"I heard that." Chloe narrowed her eyes throwing an empty bottle at him "Learn to pick up your car too dumb ass! It's filthy!"

"You're filthy." Randy got in the drivers seat tossing one of his hoodies onto Chloe's lap. "I don't remember buying that…"

Chloe threw it behind her quickly, she watched closely as it landed on Matt's car seat. Randy took it off, shooting a glare towards Chloe. "Leave my son and my shit alone!"

"Bite me bitch" Chloe snapped turning the radio on.

"Never again." Randy backed out of the drive way, changing the radio station.

XoX

"You're late!" Chloe hissed getting into his car later that day.

"Sorry." Randy simply replied driving away down the street.

"Why were you two hours late picking me up!?" Chloe pushed

"I was at the park with Matt! He loves taking walks!"

"He's four months old Randy! He doesn't need to go for walks! Or even to the park for that matter!"

"Listen you can be a shitty parent okay? But I know what my son likes, and he likes it when we go to the park and take walks! He likes looking at all the other people, he likes looking at the different colors of everything and he especially likes dogs! You should have seen how bright his smile was when he saw this one dog!" Randy smiled just thinking about it. He was definitely proud of his son.

"He smiles?" Chloe asked in a hushed tone.

"Of course he smiles! He smiles all the time! Especially when you take him in the shower! He loves the running water!" The proud smile never once left Randy's face.

"Oh." Chloe whispered quietly "I didn't know he smiled…"

**Soooooooooooo! Here's another update for all you lovely readers! Hope you all enjoy it! =) Please review guys and tell me what you think of the story so far!**


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer- I own everyone who's non famous. _

"I don't know if this is such a good idea…." Chloe swallowed hard, her pride slowly fading away. "But maybe you should just stay with me for the week. I'll go crazy if I have to watch Matt, and do my homework…."

"Fine by me. I don't trust you with him anyways." Randy picked Matt up from his swing hugging him close as he did so.

"I'm going to go take a shower with him. He likes to eat dinner after that." Chloe looked up from her book, a hopeful look on her face.

"I could take a shower with him…I need to take one anyways…" She was determined to see her son smile if it was the last thing she did.

"You have homework, besides. He doesn't really like you." Randy licked his lips "Showers relax him, you'd just make him stressed and ruin his day."

Chloe stood up prying Matthew from his strong arms. "He's taking a shower with me tonight and I WILL make him smile! You just watch asshole!"

"He's already crying! Just put him down!" Randy narrowed his eyes at her. "You won't make him smile! You won't EVER make him smile because YOU don't know HOW to be a mom!"

Chloe flipped him off storming up the stairs with their crying son.

XoX

"Matt stop!" Chloe huffed fixing her bathing suit top. "It's not even hot water!"

Matt's tiny feet thumped against her stomach. The echo from it made Chloe's head pound even more.

"Matthew! Please stop!" Chloe held his small feet firmly in her hand. "You never act like this for Randy! Why is it always me?" His cries turned into screams and Chloe was on her last straw.

As if he could read her mind, he barged into the bathroom. Pulling Matt from her arms, he looked at his son. He examined the red blotches over his body before sticking his hand in to feel the water.

"Of course you fucked up again! That waters burning hot!" Randy draped a towel over Matt's still wet body.

She knew he left once the door slammed shut. A heavy sigh escaped her lips as she shut the water off.

"I didn't mean to fuck up again…"

XoX

"See Matt! This is daddy and mommy at nana and papa's house! I promise you we were happy once!" Randy looked down at the infant in his arms. Matt shifted his eyes from the photo album to his father.

"Mommy's young though. She doesn't have as much patience as I do! You stress her out little guy!" Matt stared up at Randy for a long time. For a minute Randy thought he was actually listening and understanding what he was saying.

"It's not easy going to college and having to balance school, money and on top of everything else a baby!"

"Your right it's not." Chloe walked into her room staring at Randy. "Not like you'd know anything about that. Your whole life you've had it made!"

"You know nothing about my life as a kid!" Randy stood from the rocking chair.

Chloe listened to the chair rock back and forth on the wooden floor in her room. "I know damn well that you got whatever you wanted as a child. You had BOTH of your parents always with you! You had the childhood I could only DREAM of!"

"For your information my parents were barely home! My mom was always working at the hospital and my dad was gone 24/7 on the road! Both of my parents worked hard to make sure I had clothes on my back and food on the table! They claimed bankruptcy twice and I was always watching my brother and sister. I worked my ass off to get straight A's all through out high school!" Chloe swallowed hard staring at Randy in disbelief.

"I tried my best to always make my dad proud! I was lucky to even get acknowledged! In the few hours I had with him he was always pre occupied with Nathan or Becky! My parents weren't even there when I graduated. But you know what? I kept my head held high and kept the same attitude I've had since then. My dad tried talking me out of going into the wrestling business. But I ignored him, wrestling was in my blood. The only thing that came naturally to me."

"You know why I didn't want Matt in the beginning?" Randy slowly ran his tongue over his bottom lip "It's because I KNEW I wouldn't be there for him. He'd be disappointed in me, just like I was disappointed in my father when ever he wasn't home! But I changed my mind. I grew up. I took the ball and ever since I've been running with it. And I'll be damned if I let someone like YOU throw me down."

Chloe stood speechless and shocked as Randy slowly exited the room. She had never seen Randy get so defensive over his childhood. There was a lot more to him then she ever knew. She mentally added getting to know the real him to her list of things to do while she climbed into bed.

XoX

"Good morning." Chloe whispered walking downstairs into the kitchen. Randy was sitting at the island giving Matt his morning bottle.

Randy turned his back on her, kissing Matt's forehead. "I know Matthew. I don't like looking at her either! Can you believe I had to sleep with her just to get you into this world?"

Chloe looked over at them, making sure Randy couldn't tell she was behind him. She listened to him talk to their son in fascination. She would never admit this to anyone, but she truly was jealous of the bond Matt and Randy had. She prayed every night that the next day she would be able to handle Matt more and more by herself. She hated feeling helpless when it came to her own son.

But the more she watched Randy and Matthew interact, the more jealous and helpless she felt. It didn't make her feel any better when she heard them talking about her either.

"You know Matt, I think I should buy you a dog! Wanna know why?" Matt's tiny gurgle made Randy melt. "Because your mom hates dogs! It'd be perfect! You can even pick out any one you want!" Randy smiled down at his son, and for the first time Chloe watched as Matt slowly smiled back at Randy.

She didn't know what to feel, jealousy because not even she could make her son smile, or hatred because Randy didn't even want Matt in the first place, and now, Matt had already chosen Randy as his favorite parent.

She was going to make sure after this week that Randy would get pushed away again, and then, she would enforce her plan, the plan to be the perfect mother.

**Okay, so I'm like seriously sorry that I haven't been updating in awhile but I have finals coming up, and a lot of other tests! I promise I'll update more in 18 days when school ends! =)**


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer- I own everyone who's non famous. _

"Have a good day?" Randy asked quietly as Chloe slid into the passengers seat of his car.

"It was okay…I had a quiz today…" Randy made a face.

"It's only the third day…"

"I know, but I still had one. It's college Randy. Not high school." Chloe sighed fixing her hair in the mirror.

"How'd you do on it?"

"I actually got a hundred on it." Chloe smiled proudly at her accomplishments, which grade gave her the encouragement to try and succeed further in her academic career, and she planned on doing just that.

"Hmm, well then! It's only noon…why don't we go out for lunch! It'll be like a congratulations meal on a job well done." Randy smiled peering back at Matt quickly once he was safely stopped at a red light.

"Is he uhm asleep?" Chloe slowly asked.

"Yeah. He usually falls asleep around this time."

"Really…?"

"Mhmm. He'll probably be up in an hour though. He's been sleeping longer at night lately."

"Thank god!" Chloe smiled "Maybe he can actually sleep in my room again!"

"Maybe…" Randy nodded slowly driving towards a small café.

"You seem to be in a better mood…" Chloe looked over at him biting her lower lip slightly.

"No."

"No?" Chloe questioned

"I just know when to forget." His simple answer made Chloe lean back in her seat, her head resting against the window while she watched the all too familiar setting pass by her.

XxX

"You'll love this place! It has all of your favorite foods!" Randy smiled genuinely at Chloe once they were seated in a quiet area near the back.

"Good! I'm starving!" Chloe grabbed the menu off the table, already beginning to look at their selections of food.

Gurgling brought Chloe out of her train of thought. She bit her lip, slowly peering over the menu. Matthew was in Randy's arms, both of them smiling brightly as Randy tickled Matt's stomach.

"Hi baby boy!" Randy cheerfully kissed his sons cheek. Matt smiled happily as he gurgled. Chloe could tell he was a daddy's boy. Maybe one day she'd be able to say that he was mommy's boy. The more Chloe thought this however, the more she realized it'd be a cold day in hell if the day were to happen.

"Your so happy right now M! You're never this happy when you first wake up! What's the special occasion bud?" Chloe couldn't help but smile at the two of them together. They got cuter each time she saw them spending time together.

Matt smiled, shoving his tiny hand into the warm, wet confines of his mouth. Randy shook his head rolling up Matt's sleeve. "You really need to stop chewing on your hand bud. It's definitely not a turn on." Matt looked up at his father, blue eyes met blue eyes as Matt gurgled at his father, hand still deep in his mouth.

Chloe couldn't help but laugh as the two interacted. "Do you two act like this all of the time? Or are you just doing it to impress me?"

Randy cocked an eye brow leaning forward with a smirk "Why…are you impressed?"

Chloe smiled tapping his cheek lightly "Not even slightly stud"

"Something tells me your cramping my style Matthew." Randy looked at Matt with a serious expression. Matt let out a deep breath, moving his gaze too Chloe.

"Hi Matt Matt." Chloe bit her lip slowly reaching out to touch his hand. She was surprised as he touched her hand first, a smile crossed over his face. Chloe felt like the proudest mom in the world right now. Her son had smiled at her!

"I know why you're so happy!" Randy exclaimed kissing Matt's head "You're happy to be with your mommy and daddy!"

Chloe giggled kissing Matt's cheek softly. Right now, she was happy to be a mom. Maybe after she was done with her school work she'd be able to relax with him.

XxX

Chloe stretched out on her bed. A loud yawn escaped from her mouth while she glanced at the clock. Her mouth was slightly open in shock, it was past two am already. She had been studying for her test for over five hours…a wave of disappointment washed over her. She had promised Randy she would put Matt to sleep that night. She had ditched her son yet again, the only difference was that this time, it was unintentional.

Her fingers rubbed her temples, the motion soothed her pounding head. She always got like this after concentrating for to long. Loud taps on her window startled the young girl as she looked over her shoulder quickly. Her window was completely drenched, it didn't take a genius to know that it was indeed raining outside. As if this night couldn't get any worse, Chloe thought with a huff.

"Maybe some milk and cookies will help me fall asleep…" Chloe stood from her bed and began her journey downstairs. Even from the kitchen Chloe could hear the rain pound against the roof. Oh, this was not a good night at all.

Her hand gripped the carton of milk tightly as she could the thunder rattle small things against the walls of the house. "Why me god, why?" Chloe groaned walking over to the pantry to obtain the cookies from their container.

A bright flash of lightening lit up the house, Chloe could have sworn she saw the shadow of a man outside the kitchen window.

"!" Chloe whispered quietly, she was frozen in her spot, un able to move. The thunder boomed louder while another flash of lightening occurred. Chloe saw the figure again, only this time, it had moved closer to the house.

"Randy!" Chloe screamed loudly, dropping the container of cookies on the floor. Suddenly, she found her footing. She ran as fast as she could up the stairs. She was scared out of her mind. What if the person tried breaking in? She needed to find her son and protect him, and then she needed to find Randy so he could protect their little boy and her.

Another loud scream came from her mouth as she collided into a solid chest. His tanned arm caught her before she fell backwards down the stairs.

"What? What's wrong!" His deep monotone voice sent relief through out her whole body.

"I was getting something from downstairs .and I.I saw a figure of a man outside on the deck…" Chloe hugged onto her ex tightly as the thunder got louder.

"It was probably just a tree sweetie." Randy sighed helping her into his room, and onto his bed.

"You don't understand Randy! It moved closer to the door! What if it's a killer, what if they take Matt? Oh god, where's Matt!" Chloe jumped up quickly, panic clearly written in her green orbs.

"Will you relax? He's in my bed. He hate's thunderstorms too." Chloe let out a sigh of relief. He was safe and sound with his father the whole time. Randy's strong hand pulled her back on the bed and in between his parted thighs.

"I'm scared Randy…" Chloe looked up into his blue eyes, tears clouding her vision of his chiseled face.

"Don't be Chloe." His tone was soothing and comforting. It brought Chloe relief.

"Why? Why shouldn't I be scared?" Her small hand clenched the waistband of his boxers tightly, her eyes darted to the floor.

"Because…you have me." Randy placed a hand under her chin forcing her to look into his eyes. "And I will be damned if I let anyone else take you away from me." As his lips slowly inched closer to hers, Chloe felt her eyes closing, her lips waiting for his. She missed his soft, smooth lips on hers. She was craving his kisses. She needed his kiss, but she would never get the pleasure of having it. Because not even Chloe was prepared for what happened next.

**Please, Please review! The more you guys review the faster I'll update! By the way? School is finally out! =) Ps? I have a new Randy story out! It's called Love the Way You Lie! Please check it out and review it! **


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer- I own everyone who's non famous. _

Her head was pounding. Her whole body felt like it had been hit with a truck. Her eyes burned as she slowly tried to open them. The light in the room was too much for her to handle. She rubbed her green eyes, massaging them lightly before she re-opened them. The room looked like a disaster area.

Chloe swallowed hard taking a full look around the room. The whole house seemed to be eerily silent. Chloe rubbed her hands over her face. Her eyes were beginning to hurt again, not to mention she felt like she had the worse hangover of her life. The only thing was, she hadn't drunken anything last night. In fact, ever since that night Randy she hadn't drunken anything. So why did she feel like she was having a hang over? What the hell happened last night?

In small episodes it all came back to her. Panic quickly set in. She glanced around the bed and found the spot where Matt was the previous night empty.

"?" Chloe jumped out of bed searching every where around the room for her son. She couldn't even find a trace of him. Where the hell was he!

"Matthew! Where are you?" Chloe screamed loudly bolting out of the room. When she got downstairs she noticed a large tan body lying across the floor. Her heart rate picked up as she lightly kicked his side with her bare foot.

"Uhnnnn" Randy groaned loudly gently rolling onto his back. His eyes were black and swollen, a gash was across his temple, his bottom lip was noticeably split in two. Chloe fell beside him lifting his head into her lap.

"Randy wake up!" Chloe shook his shoulders slightly. Another groan escaped from deep in his throat.

"Randy please! You have to get up!" Chloe tried desperately to keep the tears from forming in her eyes. After all, maybe Matthew was just upstairs in another room. Maybe Randy had saved him and that's why he got beat up…

"'s gone…I couldn't save him…" Chloe bit her lip. A tear slipped through his closed eyes and slowly left a heated trail down his cheek.

Chloe softly replied "'s okay. We'll get him back. We'll get him back…"

"No it's not. He's gone. My son is gone! I couldn't stop them! "His eyes slowly fluttered open. Chloe couldn't help but hug him tightly as more tears slid down from his light blue eyes.

"We can find who ever took him! It's going to be okay!" Chloe forced herself to stay strong and positive. Their son was stolen. She would do anything to get back the four month old baby. She missed everything about him, the way he cried, the way he smiled, his gurgles, the icy blue eyes he received from his father. Everything.

It felt as if a gaping hole was placed in her heart. With every breath she took, her chest felt as if it were going to burst. He was all alone. He was fatherless and motherless. Who ever took him was going to pay. She would make sure. No one messed with her family.

A loud sob startled her from her thoughts; she glanced down at Randy lightly running a hand through his short hair. Sometimes all a person needed was a simple gesture of care.

"It's my entire fault Chloe. I should have been able to protect him and you!" Randy looked up at her, giving her an apologetic look

"Randy it's not your fault. Please don't blame yourself. I'm just glad you're okay. We'll go to the police and start searching for him! We'll get Jason and everyone to help us. Things will be okay." Chloe placed a firm kiss to his forehead before hugging him again.

"Maybe they left a note or something…I mean…they couldn't have just took him and left! No one really knows about him Clover!" Randy sniffled, slowly regaining his composure.

Chloe nodded in agreement, burying her head in the crook of his neck. She still couldn't believe it…their son was missing…Tears welled in her eyes. She would be damned if she ever let them fall. She vowed to never cry again. She was to damn proud and strong to cry. Randy and she would find their son, and then they'd be the happy little family she always wanted them to be. Nothing was going to stop them.

"Randy…" Chloe's soft voice was barely audible.

"Yeah Clover…" Randy whispered his reply into her ear.

"I want our little boy back…" Chloe slowly shut her eyes as she took in Randy's familiar scent.

"So do I Clover. So do I." Randy ran his hand through her long brown hair. They both needed to compose themselves. They needed to search for any clues that would help them find their son. Randy was desperate. Matthew was all he had.

"Come on let's start looking." Randy stood up carefully with Chloe.

Together they searched the house for any clues or notes left behind from Matt's kidnapper. Something had to be left. Why would someone just take their son?

"This isn't working! The house is too big to just search like this!" Chloe huffed throwing her books off of her bed. "What happened after we got hit the first time?"

Randy slowly licked his lips, closing his eyes as he thought.

_Flash Back-_

_Randy quickly pushed Chloe off of him. A man dressed in all black stood at the foot of his bed. Randy was significantly taller then him. His large hands went out to grab him. A loud scream from Chloe made him stop dead in his tracks. He went to turn around but a strong shove from behind him sent him into the arms of the smaller man. The bigger guy picked Randy up from his neck, easily pushing him down the stairs. _

_Randy hissed in pain as his back hit the cold tiled floor. Everything felt numb. He couldn't even remember how many times he was hit in the face. All he was focused on was his son's tiny wails. He tried to stand but as he was kicked in the ribs, he fell back down, gasping for breath. Another kick to the side of his skull, and he was out. The noises suddenly stopped, and his world turned black. _

"Downstairs. That's the only place we were! Try looking in the living room. We were close to the couch!" Chloe nodded, quickly running down the stairs with Randy close behind her.

"I found it." Chloe exclaimed picking up a tiny white paper from underneath the couch.

Chloe re read the simple sentence over and over in her mind. She burned the image of the persons writing into her mind. She remembered each and every word. Their time was already running out on them. Chloe couldn't help but cry as she passed the note to Randy and sat on the couch. Her face was buried into the side cushion on the couch.

Randy read the note, he watched intently as it slipped from his fingers, landing on the floor by his feet. Staring up at him was a note from his son's kidnapper. In the note was a message Randy planned to reverse. No one threatened his son.

_For your next clue, head to the gas station down the street. You have seven days to find us. If you fail to come with in seven days you can plan on finding a coffin small enough for your son. _

**Soooooooo! Reviews? Please? Like pretty please? (= Tell me what you all think!**


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer- I own everyone who's non famous. _

She knew she couldn't control her emotions. In reality, these emotions were all normal. Her infant son was taken from her, it was all her fault.

"Can you drive faster?" Chloe yelled pressing her foot against the foot Randy had pressed on the gas.

"God damnit Chloe stop it! I'm going the speed limit! Do you want me to get pulled over?" Randy asked looking over at his ex.

"No, I want you to drive faster so we can get to our fucking son!" Chloe pressed on his foot again.

"Fucking stop it Chloe. Control yourself or get the hell outta my car!" Randy completely stopped the car shoving her leg off of his.

"Don't talk to me like that! My son is missing because of you!" Chloe let her head fall to her hands. She tried her best to contain her tears. But nothing was working. They fell freely with each passing second.

"He's my son too. You think that I don't want to save him?" He started the car again driving a little over the speed limit towards the gas station.

Chloe practically ran from the car as she searched all over the gas station for another note. She walked quickly past a gas pump, her eyes fell on the white slip of paper stuck underneath a pop can on a trash can. She picked it up quickly before reading it.

_He's a native to the city. _

Chloe dropped the note, running back towards Randy. "There going to St. Louis!"

XxX

"Ms. Hickenbottom!" Chloe's college professor walked past her, his hands were tightly clasped behind his back. "Ms. Hickenbottom!"

Chloe stirred in her sleep, her head slowly lifting from her arms. A silent groan left her mouth.

"Wipe that drool off your test! You have five minutes left. If you fall asleep again in my class I'm kicking you out!" With a roll of his eyes he walked away back to his desk.

"Matt." Chloe whispered quietly to herself. She had to get home. Her dream felt like reality!

Chloe stood with her bags and quickly handed her unfinished test to her teacher. She left the classroom early, running outside to wait for Randy to get here.

The minutes that passed seemed to be like hours. She just wanted to get home to her son. Why did things never go her way?

Chloe sighed, she couldn't wait anymore. She could get home faster if she ran anyways. She fixed her shoes before she began to run.

XxX

"Hey Jason, its Shawn! I just wanted to let you know we're on are way home. Cameron got sick so we decided to come back early. We'll see you when we get there. Bye!" Shawn hung up his phone looking back at the road.

He slowly came to a stop as the light changed red. He glanced at the stores and sidewalks just a few feet from his car. What he saw surprised him. Chloe was running at full speed down the street. Shawn's heart rate instantly picked up. What if she was running away from someone who was trying to hurt her…what if she was in danger. He couldn't lose his little girl again.

Shawn swallowed back his pride. He was going to have to break his perfect driving record. He rounded the corner slowly, cars honked and beeped as he pulled up to the sidewalk where Chloe would be passing soon. He took deep breaths desperately trying to calm himself down. He had just done the unthinkable…he ran a red light.

Chloe stopped dead in her tracks as her fathers car pulled up beside her on the sidewalk. Was he out of his damn mind? This street was crowded with cars and people. Since when did her father become such a rule breaker?

"Chloe! " Shawn unlocked the car doors "Get in this car right now young lady! What's wrong with you?"

Chloe crossed her arms "Nothing's wrong with me. I decided to walk back home since everyone is busy today…"

"Get in the car this minute you little liar." Shawn let out a breath as she reluctantly got into the back seat of the car.

"You know some times I don't understand you Chloe Marie! Why didn't Jason pick you up?" Shawn turned back onto the road, once again starting their journey back home.

"He's been gone all week. I've been with Ra-" Chloe stopped herself. Her eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. Randy was at their house with Matthew…he knew nothing of Shawn's return…

Shawn furrowed his brow. "With who?"

"My friend Rachelle. Her dorm room got ruined…so she's been staying at the house with me." Chloe bit her lip, just wanting to go home and hug her son. She needed to make sure he was okay.

"Oh. Okay." Shawn nodded turning down their street.

"Could you go faster? I really need to check on Matt." Chloe sat on the edge of her seat, she was getting impatient. She prayed to god that, that dream was only that. Just a horrible nightmare, never to be replayed.

Shawn parked in the driveway , eyeing his eldest daughter carefully. "What's wrong with my grandson…?"

"Nothing, I don't think. I.I just had a very bad dream and I want to check on him." Chloe darted from the car running inside quickly.

Her body collided with a hard chest before her foot even stepped on the hard wooded floors of her father's house.

"Woah! What the hell are you doing here already? I was just about to leave to go pick you up!" Randy helped her up with his free hand. Chloe noticed the other hand had a firm grip on Matthew's car seat.

She pushed her way inside the house, grabbing her son's car seat from his father.

Relief washed over her. He was in his car seat and awake. She couldn't help but laugh as he continued to stare at himself in the mirror that was connected to his carrier.

"Such a conceited baby." Chloe whispered picking him up gently.

Matt let out an angry breath, kicking his legs.

Chloe let out a laugh holding him closer. "You're just like your daddy baby boy!"

"Hey, it's not my fault my sperm created such a good looking baby. I guess you can say I'm talented in the sack in more ways then one."

Matt smiled at Chloe before looking at Randy. He was starting to really enjoy his mom.

Chloe kissed all over his head, she felt at ease as her son let out a warm breath of air onto her neck.

"What's wrong with you Chlo?" Randy's monotone voice made her smile slightly.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Chloe didn't care that Shawn was almost inside the house. All she cared about was that her son was safe. It had just been a nightmare. Just one, big, terrible nightmare!

How ever, Chloe's happiness was going to end in a matter of minutes. She just didn't know it yet.

**Pleaseee Review? Please? (= I'll update before Tuesday if I get some reviews! **


End file.
